1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a polymer and fabric composite, and more particularly, to a continuous extrusion laminated composite which is specifically used for the curing of concrete.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For properly curing concrete, it is recommended by the American Concrete Institute to maintain a satisfactory moisture content. Maintaining moisture during the curing stage will inherently increase the strength and durability of the final product. Failure to retain an adequate amount of moisture during the curing stage of concrete may result in cracking, dusting, scaling and crazing. Conventionally, water will periodically be applied to the concrete during the curing stage. This process of spraying water is time consuming and labor intensive. Additionally, spraying does not guarantee an even distribution of moisture necessary for proper curing.
Accordingly, efforts have been made to improve the curing process of concrete by providing a product which will allow an adequate amount of moisture to be retained during the curing stage. One such product is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,485,137 issued to White. White discloses a curing blanket which is designed to cover and protect concrete during curing. This blanket comprises a surface layer made from a water-impervious, low-density thermoplastic and a batting layer made from a non-woven material. According to the patent, the melt coating of the surface layer onto the batting layer provides a permanent attachment. This will provide for the surface layer to penetrate into the batting layer and cause a mechanical attachment. Unfortunately, due to this method of adhering the layers, the mechanical properties of both the fabric and coating are drastically sacrificed since the strength of each layer will inherently and substantially be reduced. Additionally, it is even questionable as to the permanence of the securement of the two layers since it is well known that a polypropylene polymer, which is used as the batting layer, and a low-density polyethylene, used as the impervious low-density thermoplastic, are considered incompatible and will produce a poor chemical bond and a deficient mechanical bond which can result in a separation of the composite layers. In summary, adhesion of the two layers may not be one hundred percent and the structural integrity of each layer is questionable. Further still, the penetration of the low-density polyethylene into the polypropylene resin will cause a decrease in retentionable surface area, thereby reducing the amount of moisture which can be retained within the batting layer.
Yet another continuous polymer and fabric composite disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,507,900 issued to Mohammed et al. In this patent there is disclosed a laminated polymer and fabric sheet which is ideally used in environmental, mining, and other projects relating to outdoor terrain. As such, each layer of this continuous polymer and fabric must be of a sufficient thickness for enabling proper use. This thickness which is disclosed is used for the environments identified above, but due to its specified thickness, this composite cannot be successfully used for a wet cure cover or summer curing blanket. In addition the method lamination, as disclosed in Mohammed et al. limits its structural strength as well as its intended length and width that can be formed. That is why Mohammed discloses a lip for allowing lap seaming to take place, so the consumer can have the desired width or length.
Accordingly, it is seen that there exists a need to provide for a wet cure cover or summer curing blanket that will sufficiently and successfully enable proper curing of concrete without requiring repeated rewetting of particular area. The previous efforts, such as the one defined above, do not provide the benefits intended with the present invention, such as providing a reusable wet curing cover which will adequately obtain a desirable moisture retention of the concrete during the curing process. Additionally, prior techniques do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements as disclosed and claimed herein. The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objectives and advantages over the prior art device through a new, useful and unobvious combination of component elements, which is simple to use, with the utilization of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, assemble, test and by employing only readily available material.